


New Year's

by life_of_fett



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 80s Music, Adopted Rey (Star Wars), Bromance to Romance, Corgi BB-8 (Star Wars), Dog BB-8 (Star Wars), Dog R2-D2 (Star Wars), Drinking, Droids as Human Beings (Star Wars), EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Eventual Poe Dameron/Finn, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Finn Loves Poe Dameron, First Kiss, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, London, Mentioned violence, Minor Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Minor Rey/Rose Tico, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Party, Past Kylo Ren/ Rey, Past Relationship(s), Star Wars Modern AU, bad dancing, build up to romance, but he's not in this fic, but i wanted him to be human in this fic rather than a dog, chopper is a roomba with a knife taped to him, han and leia have a nice house, hondo is the drunk uncle everyone loves, i didn't know how to write chewie, im sorry, mention of a fight, rogue one makes an appearance, set up for more stories, the ghost crew makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_of_fett/pseuds/life_of_fett
Summary: Every year the Organa-Solo’s host a New Year’s Eve party. Their parties mean good food, good drinks, lots of dancing, and stories shared around the fire pit, and no expense spared on the fireworks display. This year they’re hosting it in their London home, and just like every year, Finn is attending. Maybe this year he’ll gain the courage to kiss his friend Poe Dameron at midnight, or maybe this year, like the rest, he’ll slink into another room to sit with the dogs and knockback another drink.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084517
Kudos: 12





	New Year's

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is how 2021 begins... with me entering the Star Wars fanfic fandom.

The air is stale, cold, and bitter; the distant smell of burnt-out sparkles and prematurely set off fireworks drifting over the winter wind, that was currently pushing Finn Storm through the throngs of people accumulating in the streets of London Town. The streets were packed, as one might expect them to be on New Year’s Eve. Finn shoves his hands further into his pockets to stave off the cold, cursing, not for the first time, his idiocy in lending his last pair of gloves to Rey. While he loved his best friend, she wasn’t the best at returning items, and she currently was in possession of the five pairs of gloves Finn owned. Finn couldn’t blame her though; she hated the cold almost as much as he did. 

He’s given up apologising to the people he’s bumped into, and as he passes more people it seems more people make their way into his path. Perhaps he should have tried harder to get the tube—busy as it was—or even planned and caught a taxi alongside Rose and her sister. Still, there was no point in looking back on past mistakes. He was here now in central London, trying desperately to get to Kensington. What should have been a fifteen-minute walk, was turning into a forty-five-minute affair. 

It’s the annual Organa-Solo New Year Celebration. Hosted in their London home, a grand six-bedroom, 4.9-million-pound house nestled nicely in the heart of Kensington. Everyone was invited, from Leia Organa-Solo’s political party friends to Han Solo’s piloting and less than law-abiding friends. The invite extended, of course, to immediate family, and then, extended family; which Finn supposed he fell under. By no means raised or adopted by the Organa-Solo’s, Finn was rather like the Ticos, or Rey, or Poe. Family by association. Finn didn’t mind. Sometimes it was nice to pretend he had a family.  
He knew neither Leia nor Han would mind him arriving nearly half an hour after the suggested time—hell, Leia herself was known to turn up to places fashionably late; she enjoyed making people wait and watching them squirm. Han was irritably early to places, impatient as always—Finn can’t help but smile as he turns down the street, he’s finally able to breathe as the only people out are homeowners off to their own parties elsewhere in London. 

It is Leia’s mother, Padmé who answers the door. Like every time Finn gets to see her, she’s dressed like she’s royalty. Though now in her 80s, she held a youthful beauty about her, and it was easy to see why most who met her came to love her. Her hair is swept up into an elaborate braid, silver-streaked with chestnut brown, and her face is carefully done up in her signature style. 

“Hello, Mrs. Skywalker.” Finn greets. 

Padme tuts, standing aside so Finn can enter her daughter’s home, “it's good to see you again Finn,” she says, pulling him in for a hug, “now what have I told you about calling me Mrs. Skywalker?” 

Finn grinned, “not to?” 

“Because?” 

“Because you didn’t take on the Skywalker name, and we’re family so I’m allowed to call you Padmé” 

“I should think so!” She shuts the front door and begins to guide Finn through the reception room, “now, I think Rey and Rose are talking with Landon in the second living room, and last I saw Poe was about to get into a yelling match with my grandson.” 

“Ren’s here?” Finn tried to not let the disappointment show on his face, but Padmé knew him too well. 

“Ben is here,” she confirms, “though I can’t imagine he’ll be staying for long. Gwen and Hux are throwing a party back at the training ring.” 

“How exciting.” Finn grits out. He couldn’t care less about Kylo Ren, he’d caused enough strife over the years for, not only for his family but Finn and his friends too. 

“Rey looks the happiest I’ve seen her,” Padmé comments as they walk through the house, “I’m glad she’s found Rose.” 

“Me too,” Finn tells her earnestly, “I know Ren is your grandson and everything, but he really wasn’t a good match for Rey. Rose cares about Rey, and I’m glad they’re with each other.” 

“What about you? Is there someone in your life?” 

“Me? Nah, I’m not really the dating type.”

“Why not?” 

They’ve stopped outside one of the reception rooms, and Finn shrugs. 

“Is there someone you’re interested in perhaps?” 

Finn stays silent. 

“If there is,” Padmé tells him, “perhaps now is the time to act on it?” She gives him one last smile before she waltzes off further into the house, either to find her husband or a friend of hers, Finn did not know. 

If Finn had learned anything in the years he’d known the Organa-Solo’s, it was to say hello to Leia and Han before you went off to mingle with the rest of the attendees. It was just polite to greet the homeowners. Though he was worried about Poe—Ren was a trained fighter, Poe wasn’t, but could hold his own—he knew someone would stop the fight before it got too bad. He stops first in one of the television rooms. A stone fireplace burns, casting the room into an orange, hazy glow, and Finn can not only feel it’s warmth but also smell the welcoming burn of oak and ash. String lights are thrown around the room, and a vinyl player is running through an Ozzy Osbourne album. A Christmas tree has been shoved into the far corner of the room, the silver decorations reflecting the firelight. The room is occupied by Luke Skywalker—celebrated fighter, sister to Leia, mentor to Rey, and son to the world-renowned boxer Anakin Skywalker—who is lounging on one of the leather sofas, cuddled against his boyfriend Bodhi Rook. Also occupying the living room is the rest of Rogue One. The name, as far as Finn had been made aware of, had come from Cassian Andor and Bodhi, both well known and respected pilots who wanted something fun to yell over the comms as they flew around in their planes. The rest of their small friendship group; Kay, Jyn Erso, Baze Malbus, and Chirrut Îmwe had all adopted the name too. 

“Is that Finn at the door?” 

All heads turn towards the doorway where Finn sheepishly waves, “hello Chirrut. You doing alright?” 

It was eerie when Finn had first met the Rogue One crew, how Chirrut always seemed to know who was present and who was not. The martial artist called it the will of the force, his husband, Baze, called it an elaborate parlor trick— ‘he recognises you by the scent of your perfume, cologne or by your footsteps.’ 

Finn waves at the rest of the small party, “any of you seen Han or Leia anywhere? I need to go say hello.” 

Cassian perks up, shifting so Jyn could still rest her head on his shoulder, “Kay whisked them away about ten minutes ago, wanted to talk to Leia about the security in her building.”

Of course, Finn thought to himself, trust Kay to discuss nothing but cybersecurity and hacking. 

“Alright, thanks Cassian. I’ll have a look around. Have a good night, hopefully, I’ll see you around.” 

He leaves the living room heading towards the kitchen, and even with the door shut he can hear the outpour of 80s club music, accompanied by drunken singing. He opens the door finding the kitchen bursting with life, Rey and Rose are sat with lawyer Lando Calrissian, who is wearing another one of his extravagant outfits. Hera and Kanan, old friends of Leia, are sat around the table, nursing drinks, their youngest child Jacen perched upon Hera’s lap. Pouring drinks, and singing heartily is Hondo Ohnaka. Hondo didn’t have anything to do with the Organa-Solo’s, but he was friends—or so he claimed—with Hera, Kanan, and Ben Kenobi. Han thought he was the life of the party and eagerly invited him to any party they organised, Leia was less than impressed by the old man. Beside Hondo is his young, what Hondo calls apprentice and the child in question calls hostage, Ezra Bridger (adopted son of Hera and Kanan). Hondo spots Finn lurking in the doorway, 

“Ah my friend, my friend!” He stumbles his way towards Finn, throwing his arm around Finn’s shoulders, “you just missed the most spectacular fight between the Dameron boy and Ren. Leia and Han are out there in a yelling match right now.” 

Finn watches as Ezra senses his opportunity to escape, inching his way towards one of the other living rooms where Finn supposes his Uncles Alex and Zeb, and best friend Sabine, are hanging out. Finn couldn’t blame the kid; Hondo could be trying at the best of times. 

He slugs Hondo’s arm off him, brushing him away. He couldn’t call himself surprised that Poe had gotten into a fight, Ren was a hothead and knew how to provoke his friend. As Hondo begins to launch into a story from his youth, about his daring days as a pirate—Finn has to try not to laugh, he can’t imagine the old drunk as a pirate—Rey spots him from across the kitchen and she excuses herself from Lando’s own wild tales. She grabs Finn into a hug. 

“You made it!” she cries happily, “I’m so glad you made it come get a drink.” She begins to lead him away from Hondo, the drunken, so-called ex-pirate already off to go catch another person in a fruitless conversation. 

“Thank you,” Finn tells his friend, “I’m not sure how long I could have listened to Hondo. You know he’s told me that story twice?”

“He thinks it's impressive,” Rey tells him with a laugh, handing Finn a glass of vodka and cola, “Hondo means well, but sometimes he gets his wires crossed and doesn’t understand personal boundaries. You should see him when he talks to Uncle Ben.” 

Finn laughs, Uncle Ben as he was called by Rey, was her adopted father, the reason she was introduced to this madness in the first place. Uncle Ben had taught both Anakin and Luke Skywalker, and as such was considered family. Rey, when she had been adopted, too was added to that family, and then Finn and Rose were added to that family because of their association with Rey. Though Uncle Ben was getting on in his years, he certainly knew how to fight, and his pride for Rey shone through when he spoke of her triumphs. 

Finn knocks back half of his glass, “I heard about Poe and Ren, how bad was it?” 

Rey shrugs, “no worse than usual I guess,” she bites her lip, a nervous habit she never quite grew out of, “Leia’s busy yelling at Ren, and Han is consoling Poe in the garage. Meaning, of course, they’re drinking, and Han is congratulating Poe for even landing a punch on Ren.” 

Finn snorts, “I couldn’t imagine getting stuck with a kid like Ren, I know they tried their hardest and he still somehow became a nasty piece of work. Still, Leia always said sometimes you need to smack someone to get them to see sense, though I guess with Ren’s job meaning he gets smacked around a lot, he’s lost a lot of common sense,” he pauses and takes another drink, “Han loves his kid, Leia too. We forget that sometimes because we know how bad he can be, but they still hope there’s some good in him… I still can’t believe you dated him.” 

Rey groans, “don’t remind me, it was one of the biggest mistakes I’ve made. Could you imagine if I married him?” 

“At least you’d have nice in-laws, somewhere nice to go for Christmas.” 

Rey snorts into her drink, “I’m here for the holidays anyway, being married to Ren would probably mean I never saw them again. The only ones he shows an ounce of respect to is Padmé and Anakin, and that’s mainly because he knows Padmé won’t stand for his bullshit.” 

Rey looks over at Lando, finding him nursing his drink and sat alone, and briefly Rey wonders where Rose has run off to. She turns to Finn, “Rose has wandered off, I hope she’s alright. Okay, who do you want to say hi to first, Leia or Han?” 

“That’s not even worth answering, you know Leia will never talk to me again if I say hi to Han first,” he laughs, placing his glass on the side, “you know how she gets.” 

If Finn did say hello to Han first, Leia would claim to never want to talk to him again, but he knows it's all a ruse. She just likes being centre of attention, and frankly, Finn couldn’t blame her. 

“Do we reckon Ren is still out there?”

“Without a doubt,” Rey replies, 

“Out we go then.” He links his arm through Rey’s so she can’t run away, “if I have to suffer through Ren, you can too.” 

“But I wanna know where my girlfriend went!” 

The Organa-Solo’s garden looked like something out of a storybook. It was well cared for, even in the absence of the family, with rose bushes lining the fenced walls, a paved path that wove its way throughout the grounds. A koi pond had been built in the far corner, beside it a wooden table and accompanying cushioned chairs, and a lounger so that the family and their friends could enjoy the outside on the odd occasion that England graced them with good weather. Dainty lights had been strung around the wooden structure built to protect the family from the crappy weather, the little lights swaying in the winter wind. It is out here that Finn and Rey found Leia, dressed comfortably but by no means plainly as she scolds her son. It’s Ren that spots them first, dark eyes quickly passing over Finn to stare at Rey. Noticing her son’s attention is no longer on her, Leia turns. Her face quickly breaking out into a smile. 

“Finn!” she exclaimed, arms open, “I’m so glad you made it, how are you? Have you had a drink yet? Have you eaten?” 

Its times like this Finn wonders what it's like to have a mother, though Leia is a good substitute, she’s always looking out for him, for everyone. He accepts her hug, wrapping his arms around her.

When he pulls away, he answers, “Rey got me a drink when I came in, how was Christmas?” 

Leia waves her hands, “chaotic as usual, we had everyone, and I mean everyone, over this year and Kay managed to knock over the Christmas tree in the television room when he was trying to avoid Artoo.”

Finn snorts, “where is Artoo anyway? I would have thought he would be stuck to your side.” 

"If he’s not harassing my parents for more treats, he’s probably snuck into the garage with my wayward husband,” she glances back at Ren, “because someone decided to use his fists instead of having a conversation.” 

Ren stands, he’s still watching Rey and subconsciously Finn reaches out to her. It wasn’t that Ren was a bad person. He’d never hurt Rey in the time they’d been dating, if he had he certainly wouldn’t have set foot on the property. Leia wouldn’t allow it, son or not. But he had his issues, and after his own fist fight with Ren, Finn didn’t particularly care for him. 

“I wasn’t staying long anyway,” Ren tells Leia, “I have a party on the other side of town I’m needed at.” 

“You know you’re always welcome here Ben,” Leia tells him softly, “we’re trying, and your father isn’t getting any younger. It would be good if we could see you more often.” 

Ren says nothing, brushing past his mother and back into the house. Finn hopes he’s leaving. 

“Right,” Rey says clapping her hands together, “I need a drink, Leia, Finn, you coming in?” 

Leia nods, already walking back towards the house.

“I’m gonna head to the garage, check on Han and…” 

“Poe?” Rey supplies looking elated, “you haven’t seen your boyfriend yet, you better go say hi.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” 

“But you wish he was!” Rey responds in a sing-song voice. 

Finn chuckles, shoving Rey slightly. It doesn’t mean anything, and Rey’s laughter is infectious, “go inside and get your drink, I’ll see you soon.” 

“Tell my husband he better leave that man cave of a garage and attend to his hosting duties, or I’m throwing him out!” 

The garage is Han’s place, his escape as he calls it. The only vehicle parked in here is his old beaten up van named the Falcon. Leia hates the van; Han loves it, and knowing that Leia hates it, makes him want to keep it and work on it more. Like the rest of the property, it's warm in the garage and, as Finn stands by the door that leads from the main house into the garage, he can hear Poe’s corgi puppy Bee and Artoo playing. He knocks, waits a moment, and enters. 

Han, Poe, and Han’s oldest friend (nicknamed Chewie, though Finn still hasn’t worked out why) are sat around a table dealing cards. There’s an ashtray in the middle of the table, a lit cigarette perched against the bowl, and Finn watches as Han places the lit cigarette between his lips. 

“Do you want me to call Lando down, I’m sure he’d love a game?” Finn calls out as he approaches the trio. 

Artoo and Bee bark happily, bounding towards him. Chewie raises his head in greeting before going back and staring at his cards. 

Han stubs the cigarette out, “that bastards a cheat! He knows it, I know it. I refuse to play against him.” 

“Worried you’d lose your plane again, old man?” Poe laughs. 

The plane in question could have been one of two planes. They were constantly lost and regained through the games Lando and Han played against one and other. There was the Millennium, which originally belonged to Lando, and was now in Han’s possession, and there was the Lady Luck that was currently in Lando’s possession and originally belonged to Han. 

Poe turns and sees Finn, he’s busted up, the first signs of bruising around his eye, and a split lip, but he still manages to look good. He smiles brightly at Finn, “It's good to see you, buddy, you get here alright?” 

“I had to walk here; London’s packed.” 

“Always is, kid.” Han grumbles, “I hate London this time of year.” 

Chewie grumbles something. 

“Yeah, I do hate living in London,” Han replies. 

Finn crouches down to scratch Bee behind the ears, “Leia says she wants you out there. She thinks you’re trying to ditch your hosting duties.” 

Han makes a sound, almost mocking, “me? Ditching my duties?” He laughs, and waves at Chewie and Poe, “I’m talking to people, aren’t I?” 

“Actually, you brought me in here to give me a drink for landing a punch on your son, and to cheat me out of money.”

“Yeah, well he had it coming, he shouldn’t have said what he said.” 

Finn stops petting Bee, the dog whining at the loss of affection, “what did Ren say?” 

Poe shrugs, rolling out his shoulders, “nothing new, just the usual about how this is a waste of time, how his parents don’t care about him and how this party is way of making it look like they care. He started talking shit about Rose and Rey, and I couldn’t let that slide.” 

“He looked better off than you, he hit you first?” 

Chewie begins to talk, waving his hands around, roaring with laughter. 

Han himself is chuckling, “yeah, Ben hit him first and then Poe tackled him to the floor. It was a sight! I’ve never seen the kid so shocked. He’s so used to being the best in his fights, that he couldn’t handle that Poe knocked him down.” 

Poe looks mortified, unfamiliar at getting praised for hitting someone. He tried to avoid fights as much as he could, but sometimes, there was a call for violence, and hitting Ren to defend Rose and Rey, when they themselves weren’t there to hand Ren’s arse to him, was a time to throw a punch. Bee has toddled over towards his owner, the little dog resting its head on Poe’s foot, “we should get back to the main party, don’t you think?” 

Han groans, “she’ll make me host. I don’t wanna host!” 

“Why don’t you go swap stories with Hondo?” Finn suggests. 

“Hondo?” Han exclaims with a snort, “I love the guy, but he’s so full of shit. He’s Kenobi’s age and he still thinks he’s hot shit. Most of his stories are elaborate concoctions.” 

Chewie mumbles something. 

“Yeah, you know what, I am still pissed that he nicked my first plane.” 

They leave the garage and head back into the madness of the party. By now, most people have gathered in one of the living rooms. This room is one of the more formal living rooms, with no television but a good sound system that Luke and Kay are looking over, arguing about song choice. 

A huge banner reading ‘Happy New Year!’ is tacked to the wall, and balloons are being kicked around the room. Bee barks and begins chasing after one, his nose turning them up in the air. Artoo, bored with puppy duty trots off to find Padmé and Anakin. If they were anywhere else, Finn would wonder how everyone would fit. But the living room comfortably sits most of the guests, and those who did not wish to sit were quite content to wander around the living room talking to as many people as possible. 

Leia spots Han first, “I see you’ve decided to come to join the rest of us. Want a drink?” 

“Always.” 

Finn is left standing with Poe and Chewie; Poe who is eagerly snapping photos of Bee, and Chewie is already walking off to talk to Hondo and Lando, the two are getting into a rather rowdy game of beer pong. 

“Two against one is not fair!” he hears Hondo cry when Chewie joins Lando on his side of the table. 

“You’re a cheat anyway, this is evening the odds!” Lando yells back. 

A drink is handed to him, a gin and tonic. 

“Don’t tell Leia,” Han tells him as he watches Finn take a sip of the drink, “but that gin’s out of her fancy stash.” 

Finn won’t be telling her. Han had built a home bar into the property when they’d first bought it, and while it was mostly filled with the alcohol Han liked, Leia had demanded her own section for her ‘gin palace’. She had it stocked with several flavours of gin and would eagerly insist people try them all to discover their favourite flavour. 

Poe wanders back, typing and swiping on his phone. He holds it up towards Finn, “what do you think of this photo? Does Bee look good?” 

Finn squints and looks at the photo, Poe’s managed to capture a shot of a pink balloon balancing on Bee’s nose, it's cute. 

“It’s a keeper,” Finn tells him, and watches as Poe types up a witty caption and uploads it on Bee’s own Instagram. 

“Make sure you like it,” he tells Finn, “Bee’ll be upset if you don’t.” 

“You mean you’ll be upset,” Finn jabs back with a smile, but pulls his phone out of his pocket and likes the photo anyway. 

The conversation carries over the music, and Finn can see how happy everyone is to be together to see in the new year. Rey and Rose are swaying to the music, Rose twirling, looking beautiful in her red dress, and Rey looking at Rose like she needed her to breathe. It was overwhelming cute, and Finn was so happy for his friends. 

“You look good,” Poe’s voice is quiet, and Finn has to strain to hear him over the chaos of the rest of the party. 

“Uh, thank you?” An always casual affair, everyone was encouraged to wear whatever they wanted. Finn was wearing all black accompanied by a leather jacket. It wasn’t warm, but he thought he looked good, so he sacrificed warmth for style. 

“You look good too,” Finn tells him. He wasn’t wrong, but then again, Poe always looked good. 

“Thanks, man. Cheers to looking good,” he brings his glass towards Finn’s to cheers, “how long til midnight?”

Finn checks his watch, “half an hour, Leia will start handing out champagne soon.” 

“Oh good.” 

Five minutes to go and everyone’s assembled back out in the garden, standing under the fairy lights. Lando, Chewie, and Han are fiddling with the fireworks, ready to set off soon as the clock struck midnight. Leia and Padmé are handing out flutes of champagne. 

“So,” begins taking a flute from Padme, “any ideas for resolutions?” 

“To keep calm, and not fear new opportunities. I want to make next year a better one.” He looks towards Poe, as the people around them begin to count down the last minute, “got any of your own?”  
“Yeah,” Poe says turning towards Finn, tilting as close as he can into Finn’s personal space. Finn finds himself inching closer towards Poe, “I have a few of my own.” 

Around them, the guests begin to count, excited cheers filling the air. Han is already setting off fireworks; him, Lando, and Chewie lighting them all and inching back towards the safety of the group. 

Finn can hear Leia yelling at him over the din of the exploding illuminations. The sky lights up in a flurry of colours, Big Ben strikes its midnight bells and Finn watches as the couples around them celebrate the life of the New Year with a kiss. 

Poe tugs Finn towards him, leaning in to kiss him. Finn’s hands reaching up to entangle in Poe’s curls. Around them, Finn can hear the others cheer, though he doesn’t know if they’re cheering at the firework display, or at him and Poe getting their act together. Finn finds he does not care, he can feel Poe smiling into their kiss, and Finn can’t help but kiss back harder, ecstatic that this is how his new year is beginning. 

When Poe finally pulls away, he’s smiling, and Finn is grinning back. Rey and Rose approach, hands entwined, “Happy New Year guys!” Rose yells, clinking her champagne glass against Finn’s. There’s no champagne in it, it had spilled out when Poe had kissed him.

“Happy New Year you two!” 

Rose and Rey wander off to say their New Year’s greetings to the others, and Finn and Poe are alone again, gazing up at the firework filled sky. 

Finn’s attention is brought back to Poe, watching his face light up in the colours of the exploding lights, “so,” he asks Poe, “what did you want to do in the New Year?” 

“I want to take you out for a date… lots of dates actually, if you’re interested?” 

Finn wraps his arm around Poe’s waist, pressing a kiss to Poe’s temple, “I think I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was somewhat entertaining to you, and I apologise if it was out of character at any point. This is my first time writing for Star Wars, and I'm still trying to find my way and my voice when it comes to writing in this universe. 
> 
> This work will eventually make up part of my Modern AU series which will be coming out sporadically throughout 2021, as I've decided this will be my year of writing. Also coming in 2021 is a variety of other canon, and non-canon compliant SW fanfics, so if you enjoyed this considering sticking around to read and experience those. 
> 
> I've been writing fanfiction since 2008 when I was a mere 11 years old, and I've taken a break from writing fanfiction since I've been studying at University. However, after writing my thesis for my Master's course (which focused heavily on fanfiction) I've decided it's time to come back to what I love. 
> 
> Bring on 2021, and a Happy New Year!


End file.
